Nothing Ever Stays the Same
by Wingheart99
Summary: Alex Wolff has always lived in the lime-light along with his brother, Nat. Everything was perfect but when friend turns against friend and memories begin to fade will his world be ripped apart?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I might be only 10 but I already know that the world holds for no one. You can either run with it or let it leave you behind. Actually those are just what my dad calls the wise words of life, but even through my brother, Nat, and I live these words every time we go outside and every time we perform at concerts.

Nat's the leader of the 'Naked Brothers Band' and I'm the drummer, but if your either leader or drummer or whatever it seems it doesn't matter. All that matters to girls is that you're a member of a famous band and they want a lock of your hair whether it's to sell or keep and treasure for all eternity. Either way thankfully this happens a lot more to Nat than me, but for example: if I'm out skateboarding in the park I still get the occasional: "Look there's Alex Wolff," *Kew screaming girls.*

I am so tired of this. I love all our fans and all, but this is insane. I seriously can't remember the last time we were seen in public without: "Hey, there's Alex and Nat," and "Look, the guys from the 'Naked Brothers Band'," or the ever so popular "Hey, Naked Bros." I mean come on guys can't you just give us a break?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

7:45 a.m. Saturday

Today, today of all days we have rehearsals. It's not that I don't like practice with the guys (plus Rosalina) it's just that band rehearsals aren't as fun as they use to be, you know everyone goofing around, the occasional Nat and Rosalina teasing, but now those moments are just a thing of the past.

Now the band spends most of their time fighting about every little thing. Even Thomas and David who were always like brothers are almost completely rivals now. The only people who still seem to have common sense in the band now are our band manager, Cooper, Nat, and Rosalina. They try to keep order, but its getting harder and harder and I try to help but can't. Even through everyone is busy arguing I know I'm not the only one who sees it, I mean no one is blind and I know it hurts, but everyone knows it's gonna happen: the group is going to split.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went downstairs already knowing no one was up yet. Today band rehearsals started at 3:00 p.m. sharp and hopefully everyone was planning on going. Thursday was a nightmare when we got into an argument about nothing really at all. I can still remember Thomas's last words.

"'Everybody's Cried At Least Once' playback 4," said Cooper pushing the mic button. I looked up for the first time during practice today only to see Quasim staring at Rosalina apparently only to get at Nat (which was working alright). At every chance while he was singing, Nat would glance at him trying to signal to Quasim to knock it off, which he wasn't getting. Rosalina was fully aware of the situation, but was trying fool everyone into thinking she was completely oblivious to the complete drama in the band at that point and that everyone was about to snap.

"Qaasim, you wanna know what your problem is?" shouted Nat throwing everyone off tune, "Your problem is you just can't stand not being the center of attention." "You being the center of attention? Oh, Nat, Nat, Nat," said Quasim walking over to him, "You see, you've got it all wrong my brother, I know everyone loves me; it's a proven fact." Nat made a disgusted face at him then turned. "You're not always right, Qaasim. On the matter of fact on the scale of 1-10 you're right, once, maybe," said David standing up for Nat, "You see Qaasim, everyone does not love you. I can't even stand to be in the same room with you and I bet Casey can't earthier.

I've got a hand-it to David I liked that he always stood up for people, but this wasn't his one of his finest moment. Casey is this girl in Nat and Qaasim's science class and apparently Qaasim really liked her because they went out for about a month, but for some reason Qaasim cheated on her with this girl named Sara. "She probably thinks you're the worse guy in the world now," sneered David, "And you never even apologized to her; now do you think everyone would love you." Qaasim stared at David as he went on; cold burned in his eyes. "And you never listen to anyone..." "David, that's enough," Nat interrupted. "No Nat, he should here this before loud mouth Casey tells him in the hallway. Qaasim pushed David back hard enough to throw him off balance.

I made myself as small as possible, I didn't want to get involved especially now. When Qaasim pinned David to the floor I think I saw a single tear fall from his left eye. I had never seen Qaasim cry before he had always tried to be so tough and as I watched him wrestling around on the floor like this with David he seemed as vulnerable as I would ever see him.

"You guys stop it right now," Nat said trying to pull them apart. Cooper had rushed in trying to do the same, but it was clear things had already gotten way out of control. "Guys no, you guys stop it." I looked over to Rosalina. I could clearly see tears in her big brown eyes. For once Nat seemed not to be paying her any attention. I felt sorry for her having to witness the decline of our band, but what could we do?

Thomas on the other hand was another question; he was just watching his best friend since birth get beaten up by Qaasim. His eyes were big as if they were egging Qaasim on. The brown monsters within his eyes looked as through any minute if Qaasim didn't finish David off they would. And I couldn't take it any more. "Thomas, what is the matter with you?" I yelled over the mob on the floor. "Nothing," was Thomas's only answer. "That's right you're doing nothing, nothing to help your best friend!" I yelled walking over to Thomas. "You know what," he said pointing a finger at me; "I don't have to take this." He walked towards the door mumbling. When he began to walk out the door he paused, but only to say: "I'm sick of you guys always pestering me about this and about that, I guess what I'm trying to say is NBB I'm out!" There was suddenly silence, time stood still, no one spoke or fought. "I'll go talk to him," said David when he finally managed to squabble away from Qaasim's grip.

And I haven't seen Thomas since then. Nat says he didn't even show up for school on Friday.

I decided to go for a walk since my Dad and Nat usually got up around 9:00, well at least my Dad, (maybe).

I didn't really have anywhere to go so I just let my feet do the walking for me. Where I ended up was not the place I wanted to be right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Okay, Nat has been teasing me a lot lately, but we aren't fighting or anything. Well, it's like this: there's this girl. Her name is Juanita and I guess, I sort of like her, but any ways Nat immediately found out when he saw us together, but I've begged him not to tell. Even through I guess just like with Nat and Rosalina the truth has a way of showing itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could feel myself fill with anxiety as I knocked on the door. I looked around even through I knew every step of this apartment building by heart. I've been living here since I was 2. That was the same year my Mom died. Well, I don't exactly remember her, but Nat sort of does, he was 4 then. He's told me about how Mom would always tell us a story and then kiss us on our forehead to plant dream seeds in our heads to give us good dreams.

Suddenly Juanita's little sister, Christine, opened the door yanking me out of my thoughts. She was wearing a blue pajama top with outlines of white clouds all over it; along with a pink with light blue poka-dotted bottoms. She had obviously been awake for sometime because perkiness was in her eyes instead of: _"why did you wake me up"_ annoyance.

"Hiya, Alex what'cha doing here," she asked staring curiously. "I umm…." was the only thing I could get out before she started yapping her mouth again; "You here to see Juanita. You can come in." "I don't want to wake her," I said trying to think of a better excuse, but Christine started pulling on my arm and I was forced against my will.

Inside most of Christine's toys were spread out all over the living room. She had slept on the sofa bed last night which she often did. She has loved to sleep on it ever since she had learned to pull it out. "Juanita's awake in her room, I can go get her," the 6 year old said as she skipped down the hall to Juanita's bedroom. I turned away toward the front door to prepare myself and for good reason.

"CHRISTINE, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I heard Juanita yell from inside her room. "But, Alex is here," Christine said. "SO!" was Juanita's only answer. I felt like running out the door and back to my apartment as fast as possible, but I knew I was stuck here.

Juanita and Christine live with their foster parents here. On the weekends and some days after school, Juanita has to baby sit Christine until their Mom and Dad get home around 11:00 P.M. and she hates it because Christine loves to mock her.

I still get to see her at the skate park, but it's not the same as seeing her everyday like I use to with her original foster parents, Mr. & Mrs. Williams. They both died this summer in a fatal car crash.

Juanita and Christine were left in the care of Mr. & Mrs. Mendez, their foster mother's sister and husband, due to their signing of some kind of will or something. The Mendezs' were never even expecting to take on any more children after their son, Alberto, died from a hit and run 8 years ago. Mr. Mendez said he and Alberto's sister, Olivia, saw the whole thing and it was truly the most horrible thing he'll ever see.

Juanita walked over to me; her face expressionless as she said, "Hey, Alex, what are you doing here?" "Um, I, uh…" were the only words that came from my mouth. I took a step back from her embarrassed by my stammering. If she did find it amusing her eyes didn't show it.

She stared for a few seconds then her eyes slid to Christine's bedroom door. "Um, she's a bit of a handful isn't she?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence. "A bit?" she said looking me directly in the eyes, "That is the most annoying, peskiest, brattiest little girl I've ever known!" "Um, sorry," I replied taking another step back. "What's wrong, Alex?" she asked noticing how awkward he was started to feel around her. I shrugged and said, "Nothing."

"Alex, I know it's something, you've never acted like this before." "Things change; people change," I greeted her with what seem to be the band's theme at the moment. "Not you," she sighed as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Juanita would always worry about me so I already knew what was coming next. "Come on," she prompted patting the space on the couch next to her; the pleasant tone in her voice surprised me. I hesitated for a few seconds then walked over and took the seat. "Now, what's wrong," she immediately asked. "Nothing," I repeated. "Alex, don't lie to me, okay? You're my best friend and I know when something's up so what is it?"

I stared at her for about a second and immediately drowned in her dark eyes. I couldn't lie to her; I know I can't, how could I? "Ok," I sighed, "this is what happened."

I walked back toward my apartment thinking about what Juanita had told me. _Would she be right? Would the band set aside their differences?_ Juanita never gave me clear answers on my problems because she knew I could figure them out for myself. I never know what she's saying at first, but she's always right and I never doubted her about anything anymore.

When I walked into Nat's and my room, my immediate thought was: _"what do I do now?"_ I have always had something to do whether it was writing a song, practicing the drums, or even Nat just bossing me around. Now no one told me anything. It was up to me to keep track of band practices, it was up to me remember what to bring to school, and it was even up to me to remember that I wasn't alone in this.

I don't get to have as many friends as everyone else and if I did I wouldn't see them as often. During the year we have concerts on weekends and school breaks most of the time. I've always wanted to be a normal kid; being able to go on hikes, camping trips, going to school games, or something.

Instead everyday now for like two years I've been stuck in the studio. And it isn't as much fun as you would think it would be. Sometimes when we're recording there's no doubt about it; our hearts aren't in it anymore and I don't know why.

I collapsed onto my bottom bunk with a sigh. I just don't know what's wrong with me this morning. It's like my imagination has a hold on me and won't let go. I try to push thoughts away, but they just keep coming back.

I wonder what Thomas meant. As far as I know no one ever pushes him around. _Maybe I should ask David; no, even if I could convince David to talk to Thomas, he's as stubborn as a mule, he wouldn't come back. _

I began to kick my legs to and fro off the edge of the bed in frustration. "Why do I even bother?" I muttered. "Hey do you mind?" Nat asked from above me in the top bunk. He slowly stirred and I saw his feet as he began to climb down the ladder. I could read his face quickly and I saw he wasn't that irritated that I had woken him up, but no one ever said I was a mind reader.

"What's the matter with you and where have you been?" he asked. _"I can't tell him I went to see Juanita," _I thought,_ "he would total be bagging on me the rest of the day,"_ "Nothing, no where," I simply answered. He gave me an uncertain look as he replied: "okay?"

I watched him as he walked out of the room. I guess you know who the real psychic of the family is now. Nat always knows when something is up even if it isn't stuck right in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up our English bulldog, Lucky, was lying right next to my feet. His tongue was sticking partially out while he soundly slept.

I sat up wiping sleep from my eyes. I looked over at Lucky who was snoring up a storm. "_I'm surprised Nat can sleep with that,"_ I thought, but couldn't help from suppressing a laugh.

Lucky let out a yawn and wagged his tail looking towards me. "Sorry, boy," I said giving him a pat on the head, "I didn't mean to wake you." _"Nat must've given him a bath,"_ I thought stroking my fingers through his unusually soft white fur.

It has been one of our chores to feed, walk, and play with Lucky since we got him last year from an animal shelter. At that time our Dad was dating this lady called Betty, whom was and probably still is the laziest maid in the world. Nat and I wanted them to brake up so bad because we almost couldn't get a dog, she was allergic, but Dad only chose Lucky because he's hypoallergenic. Anyways, when Dad and Betty broke up it took 4 whole months for him to get over it. He did everything that Betty hated to get over her and it helped, a lot.

"You want to go see where Nat is?" I asked Lucky in a playful voice which he replied yes by licking his sloppy wet tongue all over my face. "Alright," I said as I walked towards the door, opened it, and waited for him to come.

As I walked down the stairs to our living room I could hear Lucky's dog tag rattling against his collar as he bounded down the steps at my heels every step of the way.

I stopped on the fourth step from the floor and looked down at the bottom floor. I didn't see the living room floor anymore with the purple couch across the room or Lucky's old toy which he had forgotten under it. Instead I saw a whole new setting altogether. A setting in which looked as if it came out of an old adventure comic.

Below me the Nile River raged. Its powerful currents tore at everything in its path and swept it away without any effort. The lashing of the waves were so enraged it seemed at any moment the fragile ridge that kept Prince Lucky and I away from the beast would collapse.

I turned away towards Prince Lucky when I heard him whimper in fear. "It's okay." I told him as I knelt down and gave him a soft pet on the head trying to encourage him. The truth was I was totally scared to. This was a leap of faith that I purely did not want to go through with, but by the fact that it was for my only brother made me more and more determined.

Suddenly my thoughts were corrupted by a thunderous sound followed by a crack. I could instantly feel my blood run cold as the ridge that was keeping us up gave way and we began to drop dead aim towards the unforgiving torrent.

"OUCH!" I yelped out in pain as every last breath was knocked out of me.

"Alex, what are you doing," Nat asked. He was sitting on the couch in his pajamas reading a magazine that I couldn't quite make out the title of. "What are you doing," he repeated after I didn't reply.

I sat up on the floor; looking down I saw my Mom's unique colorful border from India wrapped around my feet in a bound. "Nothing," I managed to say through gasps of breaths. Lucky's paws pounded against the hardwood floor as he bounded over to me knocking me over once again. "Lucky, quit it!" I gasped crawling over to the sofa and collapsing onto it. My chest throbbed in pain from the two hard blows and fortunately for Lucky because if it wasn't I would be wrestling with him again. And this time I would have won.

"Alex, you okay?" Nat asked raising an eyebrow. "Fine," I replied; my chest finally settling. Nat let out and unsure grunt and continued. "We have practice today." I gave him a frustrated look, "I know, I remembered." "Oh. Right, so where were you this morning?" he asked finally closing his magazine and I got a better look at it.

I could feel bile rise in my throat instantly after his question was asked. I hated it when he did this. I gave him a simple answer earlier, _**'Nothing, no where'**_, but he still asks me again. Well, at least I gave him a three-word answer that sounded convincing. When I would ask him a question containing the name of, um I don't know, 'Rosalina' the answer would almost always be the same, 'Alex!' _"Why can't I just give him a simple answer for once and we just drop it."_ "Alex?" Nat's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. His face was unreadable as it usually is when he suspects something or he's in trouble.

Okay, usually I could tell my brother anything, but lately I haven't had anyone to turn to when I'm in trouble or just wanted to talk to someone. Even through I knew my brother well enough to know he could keep secrets locked away hidden in the depths of his mind; I haven't been able to trust him lately. Well, only a few short weeks ago I had come home from school without Nat, he had detention, and Dad wasn't home so I got one of my bright ideas and started skateboarding inside the house. Bad idea, bad idea; I knocked over one of my Mom's favorite vases and was so scared at what Dad might do to me I blamed it all on Nat. He got grounded for 2 weeks in which he wouldn't even talk to me and constantly locked me out of OUR room. But last weekend when Nat's grounding was officially over he decided to bury the hatchet and forgave me.

"AAALLLLEEEEXX," Nat waved his hand in front of my face to bring me back to reality. I let out a short sigh as I said, "What?" "Where were you this morning?" Nat's voice was becoming somewhat urgent with irritation. "Juanita's," I mumbled the answer in a voice so small mice wouldn't be able to hear it. Nat gave me a disfigured look in confusion, "what?" I was just about to snap. Why did he want to know so badly? "Juanita, I was at Juanita's!" My yelling echoed through the house louder than my drumming could ever reach.

"Whoa, calm down, Alex; you're gonna wake up the whole neighborhood. I let out a scoff of irritants and went to the kitchen as I heard Dad's footsteps coming downstairs. I couldn't help, but be suspicious of him. He usually would never forgive me for something like that even if I did say sorry. Even through Nat's face expression and temperament seemed calm and cool, as I turned back to look at him I knew somewhere deep down his mind was in a storm as powerful as a lion's glare that only had one thing on his mind: find my weakness and attack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Nat walked into Cooper's apartment unusually early carrying his lyric notebook. "I smell a new song!" I announced to everyone in the room.

I looked around to see David playing a video game on the television by himself, Rosalina filing her nails, and Quasim fiddling with his cell phone. No one even turned to greet Nat. Even through there were 6 people in the room anyone in the next room could swear it was abandoned.

"Uh, hi guys," said Nat giving an unenthusiastic wave as he strolled over to Cooper. Nat leaned over and whispered in Cooper's ear, "I need to talk to you." Cooper gave him a brief nod and they went outside shutting the door behind them. "What's with them?" asked Quasim finally putting his phone down. "Dun no," I mumbled to him a little taken aback._ "If it's about one of us why didn't he want to share it with everyone?" _I thought. A moment later as quickly they had exited the room, Nat and Cooper reentered both holding unreadable expressions.

"What's wrong?" asked Rosalina sitting up on the couch worried. "Nothing," said Cooper solemnly. "Cooper," mumbled Nat in an almost troubled voice, "tell them- no wait I'll tell them." "Tell us what?" David cut in quickly. "We'll never know if you don't shut up," Quasim retorted. "You can't tell me what to do," David countered. "What makes you so su-" Quasim's retaliation was cut short by Rosalina's taunt, "I'm the oldest and I'm telling the both of you to shut up." "Thank you, Rosalina," said Nat gingerly. Rosalina gave him a modest look before Nat continued. "I talked to Thomas yesterday on the phone," his hollow tone indicated that something was wrong instantly. Nat took a deep sigh before he concluded, "And he isn't coming back."

I felt as through David, Thomas, and Quasim had put another huge icicle down my shirt; even bigger than the one they'd found last winter. As Nat walked back outside grief clearly gripping his eyes, I knew we would never have another Winter War together again. I couldn't even brace myself to look at everyone else instead I decided to go for a walk. _"Why us?" _the same question echoed through my head over and over again as I raced to Juanita's.

"I'm sorry, Alex" Juanita said softly as she sat down next to me on the couch in her apartment. "It's okay; it's not your fault." My eyes sulked down to the floor not wanting to face the fact I had just lost one of my best friends.

Actually he's Nat's best friend; but Thomas always thought up the best pranks to play on everyone and sometimes he would consider me as his sidekick. This can't be real. Thomas would never leave us, would he?

Eyes clouded; I looked up at Juanita. I stared into her eyes, but the familiar sparkle they had was gone. I took a deep breath before bracing myself for the answer of the question burrowing its way around in my mind. "Juanita?" She blinked as though her eyes were looking right through me before. "Yeah?" I looked directly into her eyes again; fighting back my emotions I asked: "Can people change?"

A light rain pour began to spill over Manhattan as I trailed home. My old sneakers were waterlogged and squeaked as they pushed through mud, puddles, and loose gravel. I yanked up my flimsy jacket's hood and kept my eyes low to the ground.

Only when crossing the final street to my apartment building and also the busiest did I look up to look for oncoming traffic. When I couldn't see a car in sight I jetted across. Quickly skimming the steps I grabbed for the door and hurled it open.

My brown curly hair plastered its way to my forehead as I pushed the elevator button in the hall. I looked outside the window just in time to see a flash of lightning. "I don't want to get trapped again," I muttered turning away from the elevator door to the stairwell and looked up to my floor which just like the friendship of the band seemed a million miles away.

It wasn't long before Nat came home. He looked as through he had gotten caught in the worse part of the storm; his hat and clothes were no doubt 100% soaked, his hair glued to his face, and his lyric notebook along with some pens and pencils were safe in a waterproof bag he had brought to the meeting with him.

"Nice new hair doo," I laughed sitting on the couch in a pair of yellow and gold striped PJs. "Oh, yeah and nice pajamas," he smirked; taking off his hat and shaking his hair all over me.

In less than a second I was treated to my own personal inside rain shower. I grunted and ducked away under my blanket. Only when I couldn't feel the small pellets hammering the blanket any longer did I pull it off.

Nat wasn't there anymore. "Nat?" There was no answer. I shrugged; _"he probably is_ _up in our room_," I thought.

I climbed the staircase and casually greeted Lucky when I got to the top. He wagged his tail and followed me down the hall to my room. I threw my damp blanket onto my bunk and went over to the window. Sure enough it was cracked open. I raised it and was met by a huge spray of rain water.

It didn't look like it would let up anytime soon. A sudden thought came to my mind why would Nat be out in all this. He was already soaked when he came in and Nat hated having a cold.

"Owe!" I felt something hit my head and I turned around just in time to have a pencil eraser hit me directly in the face.

"Ha, ha!" It was Nat. He was holding his pencil case that probably had more erasers in it. I dived for my bed, but he caught me and pushed me to the floor. "Now say Nat Wolff is the smartest guy in the world and I will never stand up to his greatness." I grunted and attempted to pull out of his grip but he had me firmly locked down. There was no escape.

Finally I gave in. "Okay, okay," I said, "I'll say it. Nat Wolff is the smartest guy in that world and I…" I paused, waiting on the right moment, "I can't believe he just fell for that." I pushed him off me and jumped for my bed. "Come here!" I felt Nat jerk my legs from under me. I grabbed for my bed, but he only pushed me to the floor again. I squabbled out of his grip and tried to crawl to the door, but he pushed me down again.

That went on for hours and when the rain finally did stop, the thunder had broken and the lightning had faded, our dad said he came in and found us sound asleep on the floor.


	6. Alex's Journal

Alex's Journal:

April 30, 2009

Thomas still hasn't come back yet. We're still going through with practice, but every time we play everyone, especially Nat because usually it's one of his, notices that there is something off. We need our Cello player back! I don't care if someone has to drag him back; we need him. What are our fans gonna say if we waltz onto stage without him? And what about our summer tour? Again we need our Cello player back.

May 2, 2009

David and Qaasim went over to Thomas's yesterday to see if he was going to band practice today. In his own way I guess he said defiantly no. In insulted Qaasim for starters. He said Qaasim had no right to even be in the band because he wasn't in Nat's original band. That he didn't know any of them in preschool and they had to have this big audition around the entire city and Nat took pity on him and let him in.

That is so not true! I was there with Thomas and David when Nat chose with Cooper. And about the audition thing; what about Rosalina? We did the same thing for her. We let her in because she was good not to take sympathy! If Rosalina was there when he said that she would've probably cried and that would've definitely left Nat ticked.

I know you've seen me complain a lot but that's over. It's time to stop complaining and act. This isn't the NBB that everyone loves it's just a mess of kids with instruments trying to make it big. Doesn't that remind you of some people we all know?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

2 months have past since the thing with Thomas and everything. Nat has written a few new songs; so have I, but guess what? Rosalina and Nat finally got together (finally!) I mean it's about time. They've known each other for years and everyone knew they liked each other except _each other_. Remember when I said: 'Nat always knew when something was up even when it wasn't stuck in his face'?' With Rosalina he was some how clueless.

Anyways, Cooper is starting to say we need to start stepping it up a bit unless we want to end up like The Adorable Timmerman Brothers; we need to find a new cello player and fast. If Thomas was going to come back he would have done it already. Since he's not gonna do anything it's time for us to suck it up and do what's good for the band.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited downstairs at the breakfast table for Nat to join me. I really, really needed to talk to him, its urgent actually. You wanna know what it is?

I could hear Nat coming down. You'll soon find out.

"Nat I need to talk to you?" I said immediately as he entered the kitchen. "About what?" He went over to the cupboard and took out a box of Trix Cereal. "It's about something school," I said.

Nat let out what seemed a small chuckle, "You're gonna be a 5th grader this year. You're really growing up." "That's the problem. I don't wanna grow up I wanna stay the baby," I said looking down into my empty bowl. Nat came over to the table and sat his bowl of cereal down and went back and brought the box of cereal and milk to the table, "it's a part of life Alex. I'm sorry but everyone grows up. I mean look at me; I'm only 12 years old and dad says it won't be long before my voice starts changing and that means hectic on my music." He poured the milk into his bowl. "Are you scared?" He looked at me but kept my eyes on my bowl as if magically I could just disappear into it.

"Alex?" Nat shook my arm to bring me back to life. "Oh, um I guess not," I answered. Nat fixated his eyes on me, "okay but if you ever need any help you know that dad and I are always here for you." "I know its just being in 5th grade, the final grade of elementary, I just don't like the thought of letting go," I brushed one of my curls out of my eyes. "You'll be okay man. You know I'll be going to high school after this grade. It's gonna be a whole new world," he sighed and put his hand on my shoulder.

Later that day at practice Nat and Rosalina stood in a corner talking in low whispers to each other. Everything finally seemed okay again, but it wasn't the same without you know who.

I watched Cooper go over to the stage and start speaking through the microphone, "Okay guys we need to start rehearsals. We have a concert at the end of this month." There was a sudden outbreak of panic voices, mine's included. "How are we gonna do a concert without Thomas?" I yelled out. "Guys please don't panic," Cooper said in his normal business-like tone, "I think it's time for us to move on without Thomas. We need to start auditioning people who want to be the new cello player." "But Cooper Thomas is our friend," I heard Nat say.

I was still staring at Cooper in total shock. How could he do this to us? Better yet, how can he do this to Thomas? He could be a real pain sometimes and yes he did let us down by quitting but he's our friend. Didn't that count for something?

"I'm sorry guys but it's been two months already we must move on if we wanna stay the best band in the area. This audition is just for the best." Cooper went back to the table he was working at before with a quiet room to follow him.

How could he let what could be a complete stranger join our band that's made up of friends and family that's known each other since they could remember? How could he?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

It was just beginning to get dark when I went in my room. The usual shadows were becoming more dark and apparent as the sun began to set. "What a boring day," I heard my dad say from down the hall. "Lucky you," I heard myself say in the empty bedroom. Nat hadn't gotten home yet; I guessed he was out playing basketball with David somewhere. Like always I felt myself envy my older brother right then. He had to be home by 9:00 as long as dad knew where he was, but under no exceptions was I allowed outside past 7:00 even if it was still light out.

I went over to my bed and laid down and stared at the ceiling. The bad and unfortunate things always happened to me. Why couldn't it just go away for once? I wish I could get away from it all and-. "Hey Alex." Nat came in, waved at me, then climbed up on his bunk. "So what you been up to today?" he asked me. _"He seems awful cheerful to me. I wonder if that game went well,"_ I thought. "Well I don't know, school maybe," I said in an almost sarcastic voice. I heard Nat laugh above me, "oh yeah, I almost forgot it was a school day sorry." _"How do you forget a school day," _I wondered.

I heard the sound of movement on the top bunk again and Nat jumped down. His hair bounced for a moment on his head then he flipped it back. It was then that I noticed that Nat was wearing a new shirt. It had NBB plastered on it in bold white letters against the black shirt. A picture of the band together was featured under it along with the Nickelodeon symbol. It complemented his dark blue jeans pretty well. (But then again what the heck do I know, I'm no a girl). I stared at Nat who had a big grin on his face. "What?" I said.

Nat came over and sat down on my bed. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me gently. (I was NOT prepared for what he said next.)

"It's Cooper," he said, "he's found a new cello player.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hold up, hold up-hold the phone, or what ever they called it; yeah I know what you're saying. Something probably on the lines of: "Oh no they found a new cello player," or, "I thought Thomas was coming back there can't be a new player; it ain't right." Well guess what; it isn't right! Look this is how it went Nat was trying to be all 'sympathetic' and stuff but it didn't work and you wanna know why? Because Nat hadn't even seen the new cello player himself! Cooper didn't tell anyone about her; that's right her. No one even knew the new cello player was a girl!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12-year-old Stephanie Cameron walked into the studio. Like all the members I was shocked to find out she was a girl and a beautiful at that. She had long blonde hair that came down just below her shoulders and the face of an angel, well at least that's what I overheard Qaasim and David say over and over before.

I've never heard Nat talk about her that way, well I guess that's a good thing since he's dating Rosalina and all but I always wonder does he think it.

Anyways, we started playing 'Mystery Girl'. We were all rocking out to it as we played and Cooper was nodding with approval. When we had finished Cooper gave us two thumbs up. "That was awesome," he said, "you guys are ready for the concert next week." I heard David hit a key on his keyboard on purpose and say, "I guess we don't need T-bone anymore." I opened my mouth to disagree but to my horror I saw my band mates nodding. They thought Stephanie was better! I bet it was only because David and Qaasim had a major crush on her. That's not fair; not to Thomas, the fans, or even me!


End file.
